Stuck in snow
by akane000
Summary: Kageyama’s car gets stuck in snow and Oikawa comes to the rescue. Lots of fluff!


No.No.No.

This can't be happening.

Sitting in his car with no way to get out, Kageyama thinks about how his perfectly planned evening turned into a disaster.

Today was Oikawa's birthday.

Kageyama and Oikawa have been dating for the past three years so the younger man was running out of gift ideas for his boyfriend, as he's practically given him everything he could think of giving a special someone in the past three years.Still, not wanting to give up, Kageyama desperately racked his brain when an idea hit him like a truck.

Scarfs.The blue one with snowmans Oikawa has always wanted.

Kageyama remembers the trip that they had like it was yesterday.It was the first trip alone for the couple, so they decided to go somewhere close by and stay in a hotel for a few nights.Kageyama is still embarrassed to admit that they were by far the best nights of his life.Oikawa and him did all the couple like stuff, went on dates, ate pastries together, lounged in their hotel rooms watching romantic comedies and then made love at night.It was beyond perfect.As they were preparing to go home, Oikawa had spotted one particular scarf hanging inside a shop on display.His eyes became sparkly and butterflies raged within Kageyama's stomach.He wanted to pull Oikawa in there and buy him that scarf immediately, but they were already running late for their bus.With a sad sigh, the couple parted from the shop, but Kageyama could never once forget that scarf, because of his boyfriend.

So this time, he was determined to get it.He has been praying to various gods the night before, for that particular scarf to not be sold out.It was around Christmas time after all, so Kageyama knew he had to be quick if he had to claim his prey before the others did.So today, he had gotten ready early, sent his boyfriend a Happy Birthday message and called him en route to that shop so that his plans wouldn't arouse any suspicion with Oikawa.By the time he finished wishing him, his stop had arrived.Kageyama wasted no time looking for the shop, having already done his research beforehand, he didn't have to search much.He spotted the shop and rushed in, scrutinizing all the scarfs in the shop, looking for that particular azure one with snowmans.After spending quite some time looking for it and not being able to find it, his heart sank, fearing that it was already sold.Thats when a petite looking lady approached him, one of the staff working there, and asked him what he was looking for.Kageyama tried his best to explain how the scarf looked like and the woman shuffled away, looking for the scarf which her customer had asked for.In a few minutes, she came back holding the exact scarf in her hand.Kageyama's heart soared, and from that moment onwards, he had made a mental note to have much respect for staff working at any store, as they knew what to find, and where to find it.Paying the bill in a hurry and thanking the staff who had been so kind to him, Kageyama hurries back home, so as to not miss the birthday party that he was obviously invited to that evening.

So now, here we are.Kageyama was perfectly dressed, except a little too light for this blistering winter- wearing a black shirt with grey pants, his hair messy just the way Oikawa liked it.The scarf specially bought for Oikawa with much efforts, sitting at the back seat, within a box, neatly gift wrapped.

Kageyama refused to admit that this perfect day was going to be ruined by snow.Lots of it.Apparently the weather forecast had said that there was going to be heavy snow and Kageyama had missed it.While driving to Oikawa's house, a thick layer of snow laid in front of his car, blocking his way.

"Fuck." He cursed.He tried to back up and find a different route, but that's when a blast of air decided to blow , making the surrounding trees rustle.A loud

"thump" could be heard, making Kageyama crane his neck back to see what happened.Chunks of snow from the tree above had fallen on his trunk and also behind his car, acting as an obstacle for the car to move backwards.

"Oh come on!" Kageyama found himself screaming to the empty air as he steeled his resolve to at least get out of the car and walk to Oikawa's house, even though it was still far away.He pushed the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"What the-" Kageyama was too lost in his own thoughts to notice that the snow had, in the mean time, steadily settled all around the car.On the entire road actually.It was like the road was a white stream, and Kageyama's car was a rock stuck in there, with no way out.

No.No.No.

This can't be happening.

Kageyama found himself thinking once again.Oikawa would be waiting for me, and here I am, stuck in snow like a princess, with no way to get out.

That's when he was thankful for the invention of cell phones and decided to tell Oikawa his problem- as much as he hated to ruin his birthday, he had to tell someone, otherwise he would never get out of this situation.This was the one thing he hated about winter.Winter meant- empty streets, too much snow, cold wind, and more empty streets.Not a single soul was around for him to ask any favor.So, he dialed the one number which he knew by heart-

It rang and Oikawa picked up on the third ring.

"Tobio?Where are you?"

"Tooru, I'm-

The line was dead.

"Tooru?Tooru?"

Kageyama kept calling out into his phone.He looked at his phone to be met with a pitch black screen.His phone had died.Kageyama couldn't believe his rotten luck today, as his only source for getting help had been cut off as well.

Meanwhile, Oikawa was feeling really skeptical about the phone call.There was something about Kageyama's voice which made the call sound urgent- like he was in some sort of trouble.Sure, he spoke only two words before the line got cut, but Oikawa had been listening to his voice for his entire life, that he knew all the nuances and shades of his voice.He knew when he was sad, happy, angry, sleepy, troubled- all with his voice.Oikawa looked up at the old clock hanging on his living room wall- 8:15 pm.The party was supposed to start at 8, and Tobio would never be late, not to his boyfriend's birthday party.So Oikawa did the next thing he knew he would do- he took his jacket and left the house, not caring about his guests or anyone else.Right now, all that mattered was finding his boyfriend and knowing that he was safe.

Kageyama was growing tired, sitting alone in his car.The snow hasn't stopped, and he was feeling cold.Very cold.He regrets not having the presence of mind to throw a jacket in his car before he left for Oikawa's.That's how focused he was on making this day perfect for Tooru. Now it was all ruined.

"I'm just so stupid aren't I?" , he took the gift box in his hand and began speaking to it, imagining it to be Tooru.

"Why does nothing go right when I desperately want it to?Now you would be worried unnecessarily on your birthday because your boyfriend hadn't showed up.I wonder what you're doing right now?"

Kageyama could feel his eye lids closing.He couldn't stop his exhaustion anymore, so he gave into it.

Oikawa didn't know where to start.He kept calling Tobio's number again and again but the only answer he got was "the number you're currently trying to call is switched off."He was angry.Insecure.Not knowing what happened to Tobio was driving him crazy.But he knew he had to calm down if he even wanted to begin searching for Kageyama seriously.

"Okay, okay, calm down Tooru.You can do this.", he self motivated himself and began searching through his phone for his location icon.Generally you would be able to find the location of the phone, before it was switched off right?He pressed the buttons furiously to try and figure out Kageyama's location.Luckily, the location was on in Tobio's phone before it died so Oikawa was able to pinpoint an approximate location- about 20 minutes away from where he was.He began running.

Running on slippery platforms was definitely not on his to do list but anything for Tobio.As he kept running, his mind began to play out the worst case scenarios- what if Tobio got into a car accident, what if he fell down and got hurt somewhere? What if he's freezing out in the cold? What if this- What if that-

Oikawa was sick and tired of his mind rambling on and on and willed it to shut up.He begged his legs to run faster and was grateful for all his regular training exercises.Running through empty streets, and after turning quite a number of empty corners, Oikawa finally spotted Tobio's car, standing alone in a road, surrounded by piled up snow.His heart lurched in his chest as he sped up, not even stopping to catch his breath.Plunging his legs through the piled up snow had definitely got to be one of the worst things Oikawa had ever done in his life, but he would do anything to get to Tobio.To protect Tobio.To keep him safe.To reach him right now.

It took Oikawa a sold ten minutes to reach the window of the car, and from the fogged up glass, he could see Kageyama inside, his head resting on the driving wheel.Oikawa was so scared.He didn't want to think, because he knew what his mind would conjure up.With shaky hands, not from the cold but from fear, he tapped the window gently at first,

"Tobio?"

The boy inside didn't move.

Frantically again, he tried- more harder and many more times-

"TOBIO?TOBIO?!"

Kageyama was dreaming of soft brown eyes and a soothing voice when he heard someone call out his name.The voice sounded urgent, so he was compelled to open his eyes a little faster, he turned his head slightly towards the window to see a figure looking like Tooru, knocking on the window.

"I must still be dreaming." he mumbled to himself.

Upon seeing his boyfriend shift a little, Oikawa tried again, this time with a little more hope.

"TOBIOOOO!"

Kageyama sat up so quickly Oikawa had to take a step back.He didn't know he had been holding his breath in all this time.Relief flowed out of him and he exhaled, smiling at his stupid boyfriend for falling asleep in all this snow.

"Tooru?" his boyfriend calls out from inside the car, and tries to rub the fog out so that he could see him better.Then Tobio kept his hands on the window and came closer to look out, as if reaching outside and it made Oikawa's heart almost stop.Leave it to Tobio to look adorable even in a deadly situation.

"I'm coming Tobio." Oikawa assures him and gets to work.First he has to clean up the snow a little so that he would be able to open the door.And so, Oikawa began dancing in the snow, splashing it and moving it around with his leg and Kageyama couldn't help but laugh.Oikawa turned around and made funny faces at his boyfriend, which made him laugh even more.Oikawa was sure they were the most ridiculous people on earth then, and was happy not a single person was around to witness that.So he played to his heart's content, bending down once in a while to push some snow with his hand( it was freaking cold because he didn't have gloves) , but anything for Tobio.Finally, he's done, managing to clear up enough snow to open the car door.He pulls on the silver handle.It refuses to budge.He tells Tobio to push the door from the inside.With their joint efforts, the door gave out suddenly, making Oikawa lose his balance.

"Tooru!" Kageyama reaches out his hand to grab his boyfriend, gravity bringing them down together on the cold snow.

Oikawa is on the blanket is snow, topped by his boyfriend and under any other circumstance, this would have been a super romantic moment.

"COLD!!!" both of them screech out in unison, as they find themselves scrambling out of the snow, running to the car in a swift motion and locking the doors to shut out the cold winds.

Once seated comfortably inside the car, they start to giggle.

"What a birthday this has been!"

Oikawa manages to say in between his giggling.Kageyama smiles, reminded about the birthday present.He takes it from the seat and holds it in front of his boyfriend.

"Happy birthday Tooru." He says with this cute look in his eyes and Oikawa couldn't control himself anymore.He simply grabs Kageyama's collar and pulls him close for a kiss.A short one, but meaningful.He immediately opens the neatly wrapped present, excitement bubbling off him in waves.His hands feel something soft inside and he pulls it out to see a blue scarf, with snowmans dangling in front of his eyes.

There's that look again, Tobio thinks as his boyfriend's eyes light up like the lights on a Christmas tree.Or is it more like the stars in the sky?Either way, he looks beautiful.Kageyama is brought out of his stupor by a pair of strong arms, hugging him tight.

"Thank you Tobio.I love it."

And he smiles.

Soon, the couple settle on the back seat, Tobio on Oikawa's lap, and Oikawa cuddling him and cradling him like a plush toy.Seeing that Tobio had no jacket with him, Oikawa had draped him with his jacket, since his new scarf was enough to keep him warm.

"You're warm", Tobio whispered, almost sounding sleepy.

Tooru giggled. "So are you Tobio. I'm sorry for leaving you alone in here for so long."

Kageyama looked at him with a strong gaze. "How is it your fault when you didn't even know that I was in trouble?You're here now and that's all that matters."

Oikawa found himself falling all over again for this boy on his lap. "Best birthday ever!" he whispered.

And Tobio smiles again.

END.


End file.
